Tangled Past
by Addy White
Summary: -Secrets had separated them, fate brought them back together- Years ago, she run away never wanting to see him ever again. Now? Well, she's his six years old daughter's nanny. As time goes by, secrets are revealed and there might be a lot more going on...AU/ Single mom Clary ;)
1. Chapter 1

_So this idea kinda popped in my head. i hope you like it._

Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

The alarm wakes me up. It's 6:30. I groan and roll over, shielding my eyes. I close my eyes trying to go back to sleep, but it's no use. Besides I have work to do. But the covers are so warm and soft and comfortable. Ugh, I really should be going. Maybe 5 minutes to relax ? Time passes too quickly for my taste and my five minutes of rest are soon over. Oh well. I rub my eyes, forcing them open. Getting out of bed requires all my willpower and I sight thinking of everything that needs to be done. Better now that later when I'll be to exhausted to do anything.

The bathroom door creaks open as I push it and I try to wake myself up by splashing cold water on my face. It works because soon after I can finally think clearly. Staring at me is a woman, with long red curly hair and bright green eyes, she looks young but exhausted with bags under her eyes. Her freckles splatter her face like stars on a galaxy. It takes me a second to realize that the stranger staring back is me.

In five quick minutes I do my makeup, just a bit of concealer and mascara, with lip gloss to make me look naturally refreshed. I twist my hair in a messy bun with a few strands around my face. I look so young and I smile, thinking about all the comments I ever received on how time has spared my face.

I slowly walk downstairs, trying not to make any noises. Breakfast is always my favorite time of the day. I make some pancakes, and watch as they rise on the pan. Then I squeeze some orange juice and make some coffee and put the plates and cutlery on the table. Time to wake the little demon, I think a smile slowly spreading over my face. I walk back upstairs and push the door next to my bedroom open. In the dimness I can just make out the shape of his sleeping form. I open the curtains, letting the sunlight filter in the room and walk back to the bed.

" Hey Jason, time to wake up," I whisper as I kiss his soft cheek. I stare at him in wonder, stare at his little perfect nose, his pale skin and rosy cheeks, his long eyelashes fluttering in his sleep. His dark blonde hair is a perfect mess and he is curled on his side, his tiny hand gripping the edge of the covers.

" Wake up honey, it's time to get ready for school," I say again. His lips part and his eyes flutter open. I can see him sleepily staring at me.

"Good morning," I tell him. " Breakfast is ready and its waiting for you sleepyhead!"

He laughs at that and hugs me. "Good morning mom."

I take his hand and together we walk to the kitchen.

Jason's eyes widen at the sight of the pancakes and he runs to his seat, looking at the pile eagerly. I laugh and put a pancake in his plate, adding blueberries, whipped cream and syrup on it. " It's really good mom," he says. " You should become a _profissunal_ baker." I smile at his sincere comment. " Maybe one day, but here on earth, we common folk say _professional_." He sticks out his tongue at me and goes back to eating. Oh, how much I love him.

* * *

After breakfast, I change into a girlfriend Jean and a white, paint splattered tee shirt. I put my leather sandals on and drop off Jason at his school.

Today I have work to do.

The drive is fifteen minutes long until I arrive at my boss' "office".It's a big building, very modern looking with big tinted windows. And it's all his house. I think he's very rich, not that he mentions it himself. I walk to the gate and press the doorbell. A second later at the interphone, a voice asks " Who is this?" I roll my eyes. " Clary, who else?" A pause, then: " I don't know maybe you're an alien that wants to eat my brain and pretend to be me." I roll my eyes again. " Okayyyy, I'm just going to get in and do my work, okay?"

A second later, the gate opens and I go back to my car to drive it in. The gates slowly close behind me. Just as I park my car, the front door opens and a man comes out. He's dressed in a colorful blue tee shirt, that sparkles in the sun, with a pink blazer over it. He's wearing yellow trousers and a red sneaker on the right foot and a green sneaker on the left. His hairs sticks up everywhere, glitters coating generously the dark strands.

"Hola Clary!" He grins and pulls me for a hug, his eyes flashing his cat-eye contacts. " How's my little biscuit?"

"I'm great thanks," I reply, smiling myself. Magnus Bane has been like an uncle to me and a great friend, he's helped me through dark times and I'm deeply grateful for it.

"How's the little angel?"

" Jason's good, he misses you," I look at him a little accusing.

" Hey you know how it is! Life gets in the way," he defends himself, hands raised. "But anyways, let's get inside."

* * *

We're around his kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"So how's it going with that new boyfriend of yours?" I ask. " Alex, right?"

"Alec," he corrects. The name rings a distant bell, but I shrug it off. "And yeah it's going great. I think he's the one," he whispers confidentially.

We talk a little bit and after a while, I ask all business like:

"So how's the gallery? Any buyers?" That's what I do for a living. I paint. And I like it, it's my favorite thing in the world! But being an artist is hard and money is tight, especially since there are not that many buyers out there.

Magnus sighs. "Not really, I tried to promote them, but no one is willing to pay for any galleries. I don't know why, it's like suddenly there's something more interesting than art. We only sold two paintings this months. I'll give you the cash in a sec." He gets up and starts looking through his drawer. I am shocked. My lips tremble and my eyes fill. What am I going to do? How am I going to take care of Jason? I want to burst into tears but I settle on putting my head in my hands.

Magnus comes back and hands me an envelope. "Here you go, 250 dollars."

My head snaps around. "That's it?" Magnus nods " Yeah, they wanted to pay less, but that's the most I could get. I'm sorry biscuit," he adds and puts his arms around me. "It's okay biscuit, we'll find something."

After a while I get up. "I'm going to look for a new job. You have connections, could you, I don't know, maybe find something for me and help me look?"

Magnus nods, "it's the least I can do."

Magnus had proposed so many times to give me money, he even offered me to live in his place with Jason but I always refused. Something about pride, I guess.

I run my hands through my hair and pace around. "I'll find something. For Jason."

My look of determination makes him smile. "You will. I have no doubt."

* * *

_So guys tell me if you liked it with a review. Please review, it really makes me want to write more, and it makes my day. Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey so guys, __**please leave a review**__. I really wanna know if you like it because right now, I kinda feel like I'm talking to myself and nobody's telling me to shut up or keep going. And I don't know if you like it. _

**Chapter 2**

**Clary's POV**

My fingers are tapping against the steering wheel, as I wait for school to be over. A thousand thoughts are running through my head and suddenly the car feels too small, too tight and I can't breathe. I get out of the car, locking the door behind me, breathing deeply. Hands in my pocket I decide to take a small walk around the parking lot. Next to the parking lot is a park with trees and a small playground and I head towards it. I sit on the swing and rock myself lightly back and forth to calm myself down.

I don't know how I'm going to take care of Jason. The money will soon be gone and I'll need a job. But jobs are hard to find when all you did was art college. I suppress a sob. Who is going to take care of Jason? My baby, my baby. I can feel a tear slowly falling down my cheek and press my hand to my mouth. That's it, I'm breaking down.

Then a little boy runs from the gate of the school, his bag on his back, pauses for a second to look around and then spots me on the swing. He runs towards me as behind him the gate floods with other children and parents.

I quickly wipe the tear and plaster on a bright smile before he falls on the grass in front of me, breathless.

"Hey mama!" He jumps to his feet and hugs me.

"Hey, how was school?"

He shrugs, "it was okay. But we drew today! And I drew you!" He adds all excited. He fumbles through his backpack until he finds a sheet of paper and gives it to me. On it is a drawing of a woman with red hair and green eyes, she smiles and wears a purple,dress. The drawing is in crayon and resembles a stickman, but it's the most beautiful work of art I've ever seen.

"It's amazing! I'll frame it," I add with a smile. His smile somehow gets even bigger showing his tooth gap at the front. But then he frowns. "Are you okay mom?" He must have seen my blotchy eyes, he is very observant for his age.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say as brightly as I possibly can but I can sense he doesn't believe me. His eyes look at me with concern his left eye flashing green and his right one a deep gold. I remember when after hours of painful labor, I'd given birth to him, his two different colored eyes had been the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I know he probably got teased for having hetochondria, but they should be jealous of his eyes not the other way around. I have painted so many pieces, drew over and over again, the unsettling and sparkling details of his irises until I could draw them in my sleep, with my eyes closed.

"Hey it's true I'm okay!" Then I spot an ice cream truck, the perfect getaway. "You know what? Let's get ice cream, okay? To celebrate your magnificent drawing."

His smile returns and for a second I feel relieved as I can see him whooping and hugging me.

* * *

Afterwards we walk on the park greedily licking the sweet cold cream on our cones before it can melt away. Jason is excited he runs around, plays on the playground and dances a little, his enthusiasm contagious. After an hour I call him over.

"Jason, today it's Friday. And you know what that means ?" He laughs and says: "Movie night!" I laugh with him and pull him for a hug. I love him so much. My baby, my son.

* * *

We prep the sofa, adding as many pillows as we can find, taking two soft blankets to tuck ourselves under. I make popcorn whilst Jason fills two plastic glasses with juice, both litchi flavored. As I wait for the corn to pop in the microwave, I order sushi, our favorite food. Then when we're on the sofa, our blankets covering us, the lights off, with sushi and popcorn we both laugh when Jason points out that we'll finish the food before we even start watching the movie. I scroll through the movie choice before settling on Zootopia. It's one of my favorite animated movies and I cry every time.

It's a good night and when we pack everything up Jason asks me "Mom, I know somethings not right. Do we not have enough money? I can help." He runs out of the room, leaving me bewildered before coming back with his piggybank. He opens it and take out a five dollar bill. "Here you go. I hope that helps."

And I can't help it, I cry. My son is the most amazing person on the planet, so selfless always trying to help everyone.

"Come here," I say pulling him in a hug. "You can keep your money, you're going to need it, and mom is going to find a job. Don't worry, okay?"

I grip him tight, like I'm going to lose him and he does the same his small hand curled on the hem of my shirt and we stay like that for a long time. Until Jason falls asleep and I carry back to his room where I watch his eyelashes flutter as he dream. And I thank the world for giving him to me because i dont know what I would do without him. He is my lucky star, my little angel.

* * *

_So what did you think? please review_


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is a little short, but I promise ill make up for this on the next chapter. Please dont be mad. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Thanks to the guest who pointed out, I meant heterochromia. Please review.

Chapter 3

**Clary POV **

The sunlight strengthens against the wall of the living room. That's where I usually paint, with a paint splattered plastic sheet to cover the floor. Years of painting in this room left paint drops on the floor, no matter that it was completely covered. My tangled hair is pulled in a messy bun at the back of my neck, my hands squeezing the paint tubes on my palette. I usually paint when I'm stressed or worried, today's painting is one of those reasons. My paintbrush is like an extension of my arm, I paint in deep long strokes like I want to get everything out of me. Slowly the image takes form, the dark shapes that seem to take over the canvas, the crooked trees and the girl standing in the middle looking lost.

I slow down, adding the details in the face and her hands that seem to reach out to me, calling for help...

Beep Beep Beep.

The ringing jostles me, waking me up from my painting haze. For a moment I'm disoriented and I dizzily bat my eyelids looking around the room. Then I remember where I am. I walk over to my phone which sits on the counter. It vibrates in my hand when I pick it up. On the table are traces of strawberry jam, a reminder of Jason's breakfast. I brought him to school about two hours ago I note when I check my watch. I didn't even see the time pass.

I bring the phone to my ear. ( Clary normal, **Magnus bold**)

"Hey Magnus," I say to the phone.

"**Hey pumpkin, how are you?"**

"Oh I'm great, you know, sick with worry but everything's fine," I tell him sarcastically.

"**Oh yeah about that, I found something.**" I can't believe it. He did? My heart starts beating fast. _Don't get your hopes up, Clary. _

"Yeah?" I try to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"**There's this guy, really rich. He's looking for a nanny for his six years old daughter.**" I make a face. "A nanny? Seriously, Magnus?"

"**Wait till you hear the salary he wants to pay... **" I fiddle with the phone case. "Come on Mags, just tell me."

"**10,000 dollars per months."**

I drop the phone. I'm pretty sure I look like a goldfish with my mouth open and my eyes bulging. No one in their right state of mind would pay 10,000 dollars for a nanny. I pick the phone up again.

"**Clary? Clary? Cla-"**

"I'm here Magnus, I was just a little shocked."

"**Oh and that's not all, he will not only pay you 10000 dollars per months, but he'll also give you a place to live since he would want you to live closer to his house. It will be a full time job.**"

"How rich is this guy?"

"**A lot. He's CEO of a big company and probably a retired actor.**" I whistle. "Damn."

"**Yep, i know. So will you do it?"**

"Who wouldn't?" " **you're not answering me**." I sigh " Yeah I guess I will. For Jason."

"**Good, you'll interview with him and his wife next week, so they can check al little about your background and stuff-"**

"Magnus, how did you get in touch with him," I interrupt him.

"**You remember Alec, my boyfriend? Well they know each other, he was the one to recommend him for you.**"

"Cool, but like crazy, tell him I said thank you." I shake my head. This feels surreal.

"Oh, and Magnus, what's his name?"

"**Give me a sec...**" I can hear Magnus rustling through papers. I bite my lip, this is so unexpected, it's a chance of a life time and Jason would probably benefit most from this. No more of this small and tiny apartment. I smile.

"**Ah, yes. Found it.**"

"So?" He sighs and I get a horrible feeling, that makes my insides want to spill out.

"**His name is Herondale.**" My stomach drops. _No, no, no, no_. "**Jace Herondale."**

* * *

Soooo? what did you think? how about jace. what do you think happened with Clary and Jace? dun dun. Please review and give me all your theories. I give previews to people who review or pm, so if you want one, just pm me or review. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your kind words! Im just SO sorry for not updating in a while :( Please dont be mad at me. I had exams and ugh I had to revise and was banished from the computer so please forgive me. Also Im kinda moving houses so everything's a mess. But on the good news, I'll be able to update every week or sooner from next week! Anyways this is a pretty long chapter. Here is the long awaited chapter 4:**

Chapter 4  
Clary's POV

I refuse to think about it. No,no, no. I don't care how much I need the money, I'm not going to work for Jace Herondale. I can't.  
I'm sitting on my bed, legs crossed, running my hands through my tangled hair. Of all the jobs and circumstances it had to be him? I don't care, I'm not working for him. After everything he did. To me. Nope. Not going to happen.  
_But what about Jason_, a little voice whispers in my ear. _You know very well you can't take care of Jason. On your own…_

But Jace Herondale? I cant. After…. after what happened? I try to supress the memories but they come in flashes. I put my hands to my forehead pressing hard, but there's no stopping the memories, the ones that I carefully buried, all those years ago.

_Joy. Door opening. "How could you?!" The feeling of betrayal. Trying to supress my tears. Choking, just needed to run away, to get away from there..._

I gasp, _stop_ _thinking_ _Clary_. _Stop_. _It_. But its too late. I run to the bathroom where I turn the shower on full blast, the hot water drenching, my clothes, my hair, and i lay in a ball, crying as the memories haunt me.

* * *

Afterwards, I decide to wash my hair and when I come out of the shower, my eyes are red and puffy. I check the time and realise that I have to get Jason back from school. I dry my hair quickly and put on a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. I pull my hair in a low ponytail and add concealer under my eyes, to hide all the puffiness. I curl my eyelashes and add a bit of blush for a finishing touch. There we go. A decent look.

Every Wednesday, Jason has drama club. This year, he got one of the main roles, and as the date of performance is coming closer, they rehearse Saturdays as well. Afterwards we usually go to Taki's to eat lunch. I check the time again and oh no, Im late! I drive much faster than usual and arrive just in time. I let a sigh of relief. Then I walk to the school, to the Hall, where they have this stage for plays and speeches and assemblies. When I get there, they are still rehearsing so I sit on a chair and watch Jason on the stage. He still fascinates me. After all those years you'd think that I'd get used to how incredible he is. All the teachers say so, he is very smart for his age. The problem is that they don't understand his ways. Jason has dyslexia and ADHD and it can be tough sometimes. I help him as best as I can, but sometimes its hard, I was never the best at school. Just seeing him so happy on the stage, doing something he loves doing is on of the best thing in the world. He always gets it hard, what with not knowing who is fathe-

Two little arms suddenly go around me, hugging me tight. Lost in my thoughts, I didnt see Jason coming.

"Hey mom!"

I nearly jump out of my skin and put my hand on my chest. "Next time please dont give me a heart attack," I say before hugging him back. He grins at me apologetically and I ruffle his hair. "Taki's?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

Which is where I find myself fifteen minutes later, seating across Jason. "So what do you want Jason?" I barely look at the menu, having come here so many times and tried nearly all the items that they cook that I know exactly what I want. "Corn dog with french fries and mango juice? Ketchup no mustard?"

Jason smiles at me," You can read my mind!" I turn towards the waitress that awaits for my order, her smile broad and welcoming. "Perfect! And a mu shu pork for me with a coke no ice, please." I smile at her back. Her name tag reads JUDITH, she has know Jason pratically his whole life as, well we're regular customers. Judith repeats our orders and then she's gone, back towards the kitchen I guess.

"Soooooo?" I ask smirking down at Jason. "How's your _friend_ Mary?" He pouts,"Mom! She's just a friend! I dont like her! She just has a crush on me not the other way around." He frowns at me so comically I laugh. "Relax, I'm just joking." I add when I see his frown deepening. But Jason is Jason and he can't stay mad at anyone for long.

"How was practise today? Did Riley finally learn his line?" I ask and watch him talk exitedly until food arrives.

Judith comes back with two plates, both looking delicious with steam rolling off from the food. 'Drinks are coming," she imformes us as she settles the plates down infront of me and my son. "Thats perfect, thank you," I reply with a smile. Jason already attacks his food, his mouth full with fries. "Hey hamster! What do we say before eating?" Jason looks at me, chews for a few seconds, swallows and says:" _Bunn appitti_!"

"Almost there;_ Bon appetit_," I tell him and he repeats after me. "It means Enjoy your meal in french. I remember he always used to say i-" I stop myself. "Who always used to say it mom?" Jason asks me his wide eyes staring at me with curiosity and concern.

"No one," I reply, trying to supress the emotions conflicting inside my chest. "Anyways, you were saying? Jess got a new cat, right?" He looks at me for a few seconds as if he didnt believe me, which unsettles me but he continues talking anyways.

* * *

*A WEEK LATER*

"Are upouy tey"

"Not quite, Jason. Look if I cover that word, can you read the second one?" I'm sitting with Jason around the kitchen table, a book in between us. A few months ago, we'd taken the challenge of reading the Harry Potter series but we're still stuck on the first book. He is making a lot of progress but his dyslexia is not helping.

"Y. O. U. You, easy! So 'Are you'" his eyebrows are knitted on his forehead, his nose scrunched in concintration.

"Thats good. How about the next one?"

"Thats an easy one! 'Up'! and then, y-e-t, yet. 'Are you up yet?'"

"You're doing amazing! Oh the word after the next one is a little bit hard, but Im sure you'll get it."

"'Hes'? No wait, she. And then… uh. Madned?" He looks up looking a little lost, his hair sticking up.

"Lets the do the cover up technique. I'll cover up the last bit of the word, so what do you see now?" I cover up the end of the word so only the first two letters show. "D-e" I move my hand a little bit. "M-a- Man!" "Great, and now?" "Ded!" I uncover the word. "So when you put everything back together what do you get?"

He squints at the page. " De-man-ded. She demanded."

I hug Jason, "Yeay! You did great I'm proud of you!" He frowns. "Yeah but everyone else does better than me."

I put my hand under his chin and tilt his head up. "Look at me Jazz. Not everyone is perfect. You just somehow were born so amazing that fate decided to balance things out, so that you wouldnt be too perfect since perfect is not human. You are the most incredible person on this world, never forget that. And about reading... Dont give up! Practise makes perfect."

He grins at me and pulls me close. "And you are the best mom. Ever!" I press a kiss against his forehead. "But my head hurts now, so can we move on to something else, please?" I was just about to answer when my phone rings. I frown, who could it be? Then I read the caller's name and my blood runs cold. _Magnus_. "Wait here, honey, okay? Just give me two minutes," I tell Jason as I get up. He nods and turns towards the abandoned book to look at the cover.

I turn my back to him and walk a few steps. "Magnus?" I'd been avoiding him for the past week, but I guess I should just face it now.

(Clary normal, **Magnus bold**)

"**Clary?**"

"Yes its me, look I dont how to say this but-"

"**No greetings? Im hurt!**" I roll my eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. Hi. Hey. Hello. Good morning."

"**Hello to you too, biscuit. Someone woke up a little grumpy this morning, didn't we?**"

Once again I roll my eyes. " Anyways what do you want, my darling old friend."

"**Cant I just say hi to my little biscuit for no apparent reason?**" he asks with feigned hurt.

"I know you Magnus and you wouldn't call just for a simple hi." I pace around the room, aware of Jason's eyes on me.

Magnus lets out a big sigh. "**Look. I know you need the money and the job. You cant push this all down because something happened between you too.**" My blood stops cold. "How? How- how did you know? I-"

"**Its pretty simple when you think about it, Claire. You ran away from something, or someone, not telling anyone what happened and after your reaction last week, I pretty much joined the dots.**"

Suddenly I feel angry at him. "So? What are you trying to say? Im not going to do that! Ever! I dont care how much I'll be getting. I'm. Not. Seeing. Him. Ever Again!" I realise Im shouting.

"**Calm down biscuit! I'm just trying to tell you that its your best shot. You're _only_ shot. You really shouldn't let a small disagreement get in between your chance at living a better life.**" I gasp. _A small disagreement._

" Excuse me? A SMALL _disagreement?!_ Dont you tell me what I can and cannot do! You dont know what Ive been through! You dont know what he did! You dont get it?! He ruined my life! My life, Magnus! Its not just a little simple fight! I promised myself I would never see him again, and I will stick to it, besides Sebastian's there for me!" I'm out of breath and take a look at my face in the mirror in front of me. My face is red from shouting and my eyes are glistening.

"**Okay, okay, if you want to ignore the facts then do so, besides where is your protector Sebastian? Haven't seen him in a while**." its a low blow, that still hurts.

"My _boyfriend_ is on a _business_ trip and you know that very well and its _not_ the point!"

"**Then what is the point? That you're willing to abandon the chance for your son to live a better life because you dont want to forget your past?**" It hit me like a slap. Of course I only want the best for Jason. Why would he think that? "Its..I.. Its not what Im doing," I say finally.

"**Oh really?**" he asks sarcastically. " Yes really! And the best is for me not seeing that man ever again. I promise you I wont do it."

I guess I should have know. That it would have turned against me eventually, because right now Im just about to head to an interview for a job. More specifically, a nanny job. And with the infamous Jace Herondale as my boss.

* * *

S_o what did you think? How do you think Magnus managed to make Clary go to the job interview? What will happen next? Please review. Thanks. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the delay. im moving houses so lifes a mess. anyways hope u like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I can't believe I'm doing this. The curling iron is in my hand and I meticulously separate each strand of my hair to wrap it around the hot metal. I stare at my reflection to see a stranger, someone that does not look like me. She looks back looking flustered her green eyes wide and doubtful. Have I lost my mind?

Once my hair is curled in beautiful perfect curls, much better than my natural frizzy hair that never seems to curl the right way, I put on a dark blue knee-length dress which I pair with a black jacket.

I've had little sleep last night and I can see it in the dark circles that lie under my eyes. That will need some concealer.

My mind is a jumble of thoughts and emotions that threaten to consume me. Ugh, who am I to speak like a poet?

Applying some mascara on my desperately light and short eyelashes I don't see Jason coming. Two little arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"You're so pretty, mom!"

I turn around with a smile. "Can't compete when you're standing there!" I reply which makes him grin. His smile quickly fades and is replaced by a frown.

"Are you okay, mom?"

His eyes search my face full of intelligence and it makes me shiver how much he picks up on others and knows a lot more than he lets on.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous." My throat is parched and dry at the idea of me going to do the very thing that I tried so hard to avoid. And if it were just me, I wouldn't do it. But I'll have to take on me. For Jason.

* * *

I walk to the cafe, our meeting place, my legs shaking and my palms sweaty. _You can do this Clary_. The air is warm with a slight breeze that lifts my red hair and leaves me shivering for a second. Then I spot a couple sitting at a table away from the others as if separated from the world. The woman is platinum blonde, wearing an expensive coat that probably costs the price of my house and all my belongings together. She is talking to a man with golden blonde hair. They're both wearing sunglasses.

"Let's do this," I mutter before I carefully make my way to their table.

"You must be Clove," the woman says when I arrive to their table. She has taken her glasses off and her icy blue eyes stare at my face inquisitively. She is breathtakingly beautiful which is not fair. Why do some people get to be so beautiful whilst others...well, others get to look like me. But worse than that, as if to balance her beauty, she seems cold and evil and I immediately dislike her.

"Clarissa Fairchild," I reply with as much self control as I can muster. "But please call me Clary"

As soon as I say that, I notice that the man, who had taken his sunglasses off as well, widens his eyes for less than a second and quickly replaces his expression by an expressionless mask. The man. He hasn't changed much in all those years. Same gold hair, same golden eyes and tanned body. Same handsome face with a two day old beard. Yeah, here he is. The mighty, infamous Jace Herondale.

The woman smiles at me, a quick smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "I am Kaelie Whitewillow-Herondale and this is Jace Herondale, my husband." I almost gasp in surprise. Her husband? They're married? Wait what? I should have known. Thats rich of him.

"Pleased to meet you," he grins and reaches to shake my hand.

I can't think straight. I feel numb. What is happenening? I've lost control of the situation. This was not supposed to happen, it's not part of the plan.

"Nice to meet you too," I manage to mutter.

"So why did you apply for the job?" The woman- no Kaelie- stares at me intensely, harshly. My cheeks flush red. "I- uh. I need the money. My job doesn't cover enough for everything," I try to explain.

"And what is your current or well old job?" Jace asks. I deliberately look away and answer. "I'm an artist. A painter. And right now, paintings aren't selling well." He nods as if he understood me and Kaelie lets an exasperated sigh.

"Anyways, do you think you've got the traits required for being a nanny to a six year old girl?"

I should probably say that I myself have a son, that I can take care of him well, but I somehow don't.

"I'm good with kids, I used to babysit a lot when I was younger, being an artist really is about patience, you need to know how to work on something for hours without getting frustrated. I can also cook," I add. Stupid. Everybody can cook.

They then proceed to ask me a few slash a lot more questions for about half an hour. "Can you help with homework?" "Do you know how to iron clothes?" "Will you be willing to go wherever business trip we mught go to with us?" "Do you need a schedule of the week?" Too many questions that I try to grasp on to but they just slip away out of reach of me. I am still numb inside. Cold and empty.

"We'll discuss of our options tonight and then we'll call you back next week to tell you if you're taken or not. Let me remind you that this is a full time job. No time for fun." Kaelie looks at me hard before she puts her sunglasses back on and gets up.

"Goodbye to you too," I mutter under my breath.

Jace gets up as well and leaves to join his wife after saying goodbye.

I wonder, does he remember me?

* * *

**Cliffie? xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the delay. As u know well, life's a mess, Im getting used to a different life but anyways… here is the long awaited chapter 6. Note: *contains slight lemon***

**AN: my chapters are a mess im sorry, but _i am looking for a beta reader_, someone to help me in my work, corect me and perhaps discuss with me when i have writers block. Thank you :)**

Chapter 6

**Clary POV**

I scroll through the articles, reading the titles that scream in bold "**Jace Herondale married!" "Kaelie Whitewood and Jace Herondale, the perfect love story", "Kaelie Whitewood now Herondale "**. They all talk about the beautiful top model and the super hot actor, the "perfect love story". It makes me sick. According to these articles, they've been married for six years, but some of them talk about the "ups and downs" of their relationship. Apparently, Kaelie was found in an "intimate embrace" with fellow coworker, Felix Crest. There was a picture as well. Humm, so their "perfect" marriage is actually not so perfect.

I type "Herondale children" and hit research. Three thousand entries. I click on image and an adorable little girl of about six poses at the camera. Like her mom, she is a model for children's brands. She has clear blue eyes and pale blonde hair, almost white. She looks nothing like Jace. But something in the way she smiles at the camera reminds me of the way he smiles. I guess they're not so different...

The door knob rattles and turns, and the door slowly creaks open. I slam my laptop shut, heart pounding in my chest, the blood rushing to my ears. Who could it be?

"Hey babe!" Sebastian grins at me, a bouquet of flowers in one hand. I sigh with relief. It's only Seb, just Seb, I keep telling myself. He notes my worried expression, my hand clutching my chest and he frowns. "You okay?"

"You scared the hell out of me! Do you know anything about knocking? Or ringing a doorbell? I just- ah!"

He scoops me in his arms and plants a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry baby."

I try to frown but can't suppres a grin. When he notices he slowly puts me on the table and grins ... Then he takes my face in his hands and starts kissing me. My hands go around his neck, my fingers tangle in his hair as he presses harder against my mouth. He sucks my bottom lip in his mouth, rubbing his teeth against it. Our tongues join each other and when I lightly bit his lips he moans loudly.

"Ah fuck, baby." He moans before, sliding his hands from my face, down my back, to my stomach and slips them inside. His hands go up my shirt and under my bra and he grabs each of my boobs. In each hand. His hands rub my and his fingers squeeze them, whilst he lowers his head to my neck and sucks at my pulse. It's too much, I can't take it and I moan. I slide my hands over the hard muscles of his stomach and his chests, kissing his jaw, his neck, his mouth. Then I feel my t shirt get yanked upwards. My exposed back is hot and feverish against the cool breeze in the house. His hands fumble with the back of my bra and after a few seconds take it completely off.

"Its not fair," i pant, breathless. "I have my top taken off, you dont." He grins wickedly and takes off his shirt, exposing his perfectly athletic body. He trails kisses from my neck to my stomach, then going back up to lick and suck at my nipples, grinning at them hardening under his touch. A moan escapes both of us. Once he is satisfied, he goes back to kissing my stomach, and in one quick pull, takes my trousers off. Its like a light bulb goes on in my head. "Wait! We cant. Not now."

"Why not," he says as he kisses the inside of my thigh. It takes all my willpower to stay concentrated. " Jason! He will ...come back ...any second ...now." For the job interview I had left Jason at Magnus' houses which was perfectly fin to both of them. Magnus was supposed to drop Jason at around 4pm. It is 3:54 pm, I note looking at my watch. I do not want my son to walk in on me with Seb. Not going to happen. But Sebastian does not listen. He keeps on kissing my thogh, going higer and higher. "Sebastian!" He looks up, annoyed. "What?" I sigh. " I told you Jason would be coming soon. And I dont feel like having sex today." The playful glint is gone from his eyes. "You will do what I tell you to do. And besides we wont be long." I sigh. I don't want Seb to get mad, but i really do want to do anything with him anymore. But I keep quiet and pretend I enjoy so Sebastian doesnt get mad. Again.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I close the door behind me, Kaelie walking infront of me, like i dont exist. I sigh.

"Daddy!" A little figure runs up to me, her light hair flying behind her, and puts her arms around me. I pick her up. "Hey sweetie. How are you?" She is my ray of sunshine, i love her so much and would do anything for her. She must see my tense expression because she frowns and says, "Dad, are you alright?"

To say that I am troubled is not even right. I am truly and utterly disturbed. I cant believe its _her_. After all these years.

"Yeah, im all right." I smile at her and after a few seconds she grins back. The smile quickly fades, though. "Is mommy mad?"

I truly dont know what to say. "No, I think that um, she just has a headache. We're eating pizza today for lunch!" The smile is back.

Honestly, i dont know why Kaelie seems so exhasperated. I think she knows more about Clary than she lets on. I gulp. Nope. Im not thinking about that. Not about her. At all. Ugh. I just did. Its just not healthy. And frankly, a little dangerous for me. I was so shocked when I saw her standing there, after all these years, like nothing happened. I-

"Lunch!" Adele yells at me so I dont forget.

"Oh, right. Oops." Lunch.

* * *

After lunch, I sit with Kaelie in our bedroom whilst Adele is watching a movie.

"Kay?"

She mumbles a yes, not even bothering to look up from her phone. The blue light shines on her face, making all sorts of shadows and bumps. I sigh.

"Honey?" I kiss her cheek and she looks up. "What?"

"What did I do?" I plead. "Nothing," she mumbles. I take her chim in my hand and cup her face towards mine so her eyes are turned towards me. "Kaelie you can tell me anything." She sighs. "Its just... the way you looked at her... I-I-"

"Baby, listen to me. There is only you. Only you matter to me. You and Addy are the two only female I look at with love. Because i love you. Just like you love me. Okay, baby?"

She nods and I kiss her. "Lets forget about this girl. Only you matter."

* * *

"Baby, do you think we should call her back? Do you think she'll make a good nanny to Addy?"

Kaelie pouts and I can tell she clearly does not appreciate Clary. "I dont know. I dont think so." The message is clear. So when she leaves the room to go see Addy, I probably shouldnt be doing what Im doing; I take my phone out. I dont know why I do it, its just something tells me I have to, no matter how wrong it might be.

I stick the phone to my ear. "Clary Fairchild?"

* * *

**R&R please**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the delay :( I was really buzy. Do you guys know how exhasuting moving houses can be? Like sorting through everything, all the boxes, random shit... But anyhow heres chapter 7:**

Chapter 7

I sight as I run my fingers through my hair, trying to smooth down the wild fiery curls. Today is my first day as a nanny to a six year old whose parents are crazy rich, insanely famous people. Great, just great.

It's supposed to be easy today, I'm getting a tour of their probably five miles-squared house plus a schedule of the darling girl. It's the best choice for me and Jason.

I observe my overall look in the mirror: I opted for black leggings with a simple green tee and natural makeup on. My untamed curls are brought back in a ponytail with a few strands framing my face. I look... decent.

Adjusting my smudged mascara in the mirror, I don't turn around when someone opens the door in a creak.

"The bathroom is dreadfully small," Sebastian says in distaste. I check his reflection in the small mirror: his damp hair is plastered to his forehead and his attire consists of a white towel draped around his waist.

"Well I try my best," I mutter under my breath. "Sorry to not achieve your high expectations."

"Honestly," he goes on. "I don't get why the hell you still want to live in that tiny disgrace of a home. You know very well that I have the money to provide for you. You could live in a huge expensive house."

This was the argument we've had for all the years we were together: 2. I know Sebastian is more than rich but I always declined when he proposed to give us a bigger, better house. I just wanna be independent and not depend on anyone to help me. Plus, I like my tiny apartment, it's nice and cozy.

"It's fine Seb," I tell him, straightening up.

"But come one-"

I silence him with a glare, I'm super nervous and stressed so my patience is running thin.

"It is currently... 8:35," I say checking my watch. "And I have to go in five minutes."

I get into the kitchen where Jason is having breakfast, with Sebastian following me.

"Hey baby," I kiss Jason's cheek. "Magnus should be here in two minutes."

Magnus had agreed to keeping Jason for today.

Sebastian nods at my son in lieu of greetings, Jason does the same avoiding his eyes.

Jason had always disliked Sebastian from the day I brought him home. And Seb, well he wasn't the best of guy when it came to children. The bell rings it erupting my thoughts. Just like I said, Magnus was there exactly two minutes after I said so.

"Hey Mags! Thank you so much for helping me." I lean into a hug.

"You know I'm always there biscuit," he replies with a smile.

I really have to go now so I kiss Jason, give him a hug, tell him how much I love him and, I'm gone. "Bye!"

* * *

Im five minutes early when i arrive. I look around the reception, it looks like a freaking five star hotel. The man at the desk tells me the flour and that i was expected, then he hands me a card.

I walk to the elevator which is HUGE. Then I insert the card and press flour 24. And up I go.

After a while the elevator whisks to a stop and the doors open.

To say that Im gaping is the least, the doors opened to their appartment, just like in that Disney Channel series, Jessie.

So far I can see what appears to be their living room and I swear its bigger than my whole apartment. The room is modern white, with an enormous leather sofa that makes me want to jump on it. All around the room are paintings and sculptures that look pretty expensive. Their living room looks like something out of a house furniture magazine in better.

"Cl- Miss Fairchild?"

Then, someone comes: Jace. No, Mr. Herondale, your _boss_, I chide myself. His blonde hair is tousled like he just got out of bed looking perfect, he wears a super expensive Armani shirt with a pair of black trousers. Very professional. His gold eyes catch mine looking at him and I can feel my cheeks flush. _You shouldn't do this Clary._ A few seconds pass, it seems like an eternity but to soon he looks away, clearing his throat whilst I blush deep red. Our eyes just locked; what the hell just happened?

"Daddy!" A blur of white and blue moves towards Ja- Mr. Herondale and wraps its arms around his leg.

He grins at the little girl that holds him tight. "Baby!"

A few seconds later, she turns around, eyeing me warily. I hold my breath, expecting disapproval, but then she smiles. "She's pretty!" I smile at her earnest.

She walks up to me and says: " I'm Adele."

She is prettier in person that in pictures, her elf-like features animated by joy and amusement. Her face is really pale compared to her dads (who has a deep tan) which contrasts with her dark lips. Her clear blue eyes seem to search my soul from its deepest secrets as they take in my expression. A few strands of pale blonde hair fall into her eyes and she quickly puts them back behind her ear.

"I'm Clary," I reply with a smile. Expecting her to shake my hand, I stick it out only to be surprised by a hug from her. She laughs, a sweet cheerful sound, at my surprised expression.

"I like her," Adele announces to hr dad which makes us all smile.

"Come!" She takes my hand. "I wanna show you my room!" And just like that, she whisks me with her and all I can do is follow behind.

**Jace POV**

I heard a diin-duh, the sound of the elevator coming to a stop. She was here. When I walked in, her face was looking in wonder around the room. She was wearing a simple outfit that somehow looked amazing on her. "Cl- Miss Fairchild?" I called. Her clear green eyes turnEd towards me and I could feel my breath leaving me. She is gorgeous. Not just pretty but gorgeous. Beautiful. Her fiery curls were drawn back in a messy ponytail with a few strands around her face. I desperately wanted to tuck it back behind her ear. I cleared my throat in an attempt to clear my thoughts as well. Brought back to reality I looked at the blush that formed on her smooth cheeks.

Then I had been saved by Adele who ran to me and hugged me. I could tell she liked Clary. Her new nanny, I mean. And they were gone, Addy taking her to her room.

I cant help but replay what all just happened. I sight as I run my hands through my hair. Clearly this was gonna be much harder than I thought.

**Clary POV**

Adele- Addy as she insisted now that we were the 'bestest of the best friends in the world' as she said- had the dream room to any six year old girl. The walls were pink and blue and purple covered with photos and posters of mermaids and unicorns. Her room was easily twice as big as their living room. Her bed was in a sort of second story which you acceeded by a staircase or a slide if you were going down. She had a swing in a corner and this huge sofa with thousands of throw pillows on it. She had stuffed unicorn toys in all colours and shapes and had her own little playground area. My eyes were literally bulging out of my head.

Anyways, now she insists on me playing with Bluebell Sugar Cone, her favourite unicorn.

"And now she shakes her horn and lots and lots and lots of glitters fall on the floor and flowers and cakes and cupcakes and butterflies come out as well! And Bluebell Sugar Cone says 'Glitter up!' and everybody was happy forever and ever." Addy says as she holds the glittery blue and white unicorn in her arms.

A voice interrupts her:

"Addy honey. I know you like her but she really needs a tour of the house so she can nanny you properly. Plus she only got there so try not to overwhelm her, okay?" Jace Herondale stands in the doorway looking at his daughter who pouts. "And you can help me show Clary around." He called me Clary? I...

"Yeay!" the little girl hops up and down. "You'll see Clary, its fantastic! I cant wait to show you!" She takes my hand in hers and pulls me with her.

"Okay, slow down, please." Thankfully, she does. We're back in the living room. "So this is the living room," Addy explain, somehow really serious.

Jace, who walked behind us, says :" You can go anywhere in this house except for the staircase and the storey there. Thats my and Kaelie's room." I nod. "The kitchen is over there." He leads us to a big white kitchen with modern looking furniture. "If you're ever hungry, you can eat anything you'd like. Plus you said you could cook, right?" His lip twitches and I feel the urge to die of embarassement, remembering the interview. "It would be really helpful if you could make something for Addy if we're not available. Anyways you can always order food at our name." He points to a door. "Living room. We also have a gym in here," he leads us to a room which is loaded with fitness equipment. "You can go and train any time you want when youre here."

He continues the tour which is endless. Then he gives me a piece of paper.

"This contain Addy's schedule," he explains. "It also has our phone numbers in case of an emergency." I check the time, from 8:30 to 21, I could do this. Plus I had the week-end and Wednesday mornings off.

"If we ever need you we'll call," he adds.

"Okay," I nod.

"Oh, I almost forgot." What is it? Do they need me to tutor her as well? "Your new apartment is two minutes away by car and ten by foot." My what? Oh My God. He must sense my shock becayse he says :" We talked about it, remember?" Addy has a big smile on her face. "Yea! And we're showing it to you!" She was pratically beaming. I was excited, thought that part of the converstaion I did not remember.

* * *

"Welcome to your new house," Ja- Mr Herondale said warmly as he inserted the key into the door of my new apartment. He swung the door open and beconed me in. It was big. A lot smaller than the Herondales but that didnt matter to me. I run to all the rooms, the living/dining room, the kitchen, the bathroon, the three bedrooms and an extra room. That could be my studio. I was about to cry, Id almost never been happier in all my life. But I do the next good thing; I laugh. I laugh so hard that Addy, who had joined me, joins in and giggles. "So you like it?" she asks. I shake my head which makes her frown. "Wait you dont like it?" "No," I reply. "I absolutely love it!"

I turn towards J- Herondale. "Thank you so much Ja- Mr Herondale." He grimaces. "Please call me Jace." I blink. "Then please call me Clary."

"Its wonderful, thank you so so mich," I repeat with a smile on my face. Everything was going to change.

"Im glad you like it. It has been paid for you, do not worry about it," he add when I frown at the word 'paid'. "I have to go for a business meeting now, so please your job starts now?" Addy squeals with joy at the idea of spending the rest of the day with me. "Am I allowed to go out for a walk with Addy or is it strictly at your house?"

"Of course you are allowed, but if you do so, please send a message to either me or my wife." I nod. His wife... she isnt there. I wonder where she is.

We return to their house whist Adele is talking about her favourite disney movie (which happens to be The little Mermaid. Shocker.)

Just as Jace is leaving, I remember about Jason. His school. He'd have to change! Oh no. Ill have to speak to him about that. "Um, Jace?" I call out. He pauses, about to press the elevator button. "Yes?"

I gulp. "Do you happen to know any school around here?" He frowns. "School what for?" I swallow hard. "Well since Im moving,he'll have to change school and all and-"

"He? Who?" His frown deepens, confusion etched into his face.

"Jason. My son."

His mouth falls open.

"Your son?"

* * *

AN: oof, my longest chapter so far. i think? i was thinking about changing this story to the third pronoun, he and she instead of i but im not sure... any thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

_Im so so so sorry for the huge delay but honestly school has been exhausting lately. Its been really hard and I didnt even have time to think about fanfiction. Im really sorry. I wish I could say I will finish this fic but honestly, its getting really hard to sit down and write. I will try my best to finish it even if it takes years. Dont give up on me yet._

**Jace POV**

_A son? She has a son? _The thoughts that have been running in my head since Ive left the appartment still seem to haunt me. I shake my head, trying to get rid of them. Anyways, it doesn't matter whether she has children or not, is married… _Okay stop._ I press my fingers against my forehead, rubbing in circles the sore skin. I cant concentrate today.

Squinting at the pile of paperwork, I sight. There's really no way on earth I can concentrate today.

**Clary POV**

"Come on!" Adele shouts a grin on her face. Ever since I arrived, she's been showing me all around her room, to her favourite toys. Obviously she would have a slide. And a bed three times bigger than mine, so fluffy and comfy that its seems impossible to get out of bed in the mornings. And I cant even begin with all the stuffed unicorns that lie all around the room.

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the purple slide. "After me" she laughs and swings herself forward, whooping all the way till the bottom, a story lower. I clap with a grin, and with one last look behind me -towards the bed area- I sit on the slide and push myself down. My hair flies in my face as for one second I feel weightless. Then its over and Im slowing to a stop. "That was nice," I say, standing up. I brush a few strands out of my face. "Should we do it again?"

Adele squeals with joy and claps her hands together.

* * *

We spent the rest of the morning playing for a bit, before we did a bit of homework. She had sentences to copy and I helped her as best as I could, though she complained a lot about how "boring" it was. Thinking back about it, she _is_ a really spoilt child. Even though she is sweet and kind, she still remains spoilt, with everything coming to her naturally and easily. Right now, I am sitting in the living room, waiting for Adele who has run off for "just a second, Ill be right back!"

This nannying job is exhausting. Its only been a few hours and I already want to lie down and close my eyes. But too soon for my taste, Adele is back. "Can we go out for lunch? Please?" She pleads at me with big blue eyes. "Oh, I dont know," I reply. "Please, please, please, please, Clary!" I sigh. "Okay, whatever. You win." She jumps on me, her arms around my neck as she squeals. "Thank you Clary! You are the best nanny ever!"

I ruffle her hair with a laugh. "Sure, but we need to tell your dad first." She grumbles but lets go of me to put on her shoes.

I swallow hard as I take out my phone and search through my contact. Then I type.

_(Clary italics_, **Jace Bold**)

_Hey, Adele and I are heading out for lunch._

Almost immediately, he replies.

**Sure. Where to?**

_Im not sure, we'll decide on the way, I guess._

**I advise Taki's. Its excellent.**

_What is it?_

**You've never been to Taki's?!**

_No… why?_

**Its only the best restaurant in town.**

Of course. It is probably one of those five star or whatever restaurant that costs hundreds of dollars. Just the type I could never in a million years afford.

**We should definitively eat there together. Shall I meet you there?**

That was weird. He said he was going to work! Plus, I really didnt want to see him. At all. What does he think he is doing? Like nothing ever happened? Like I just forgot everything? He cant act like that!

How do I write that in a text? Like 'Nope I dont want to see ur face sorry'?

_I appreciate it but I would prefer it going to a restaurant with only Adele. Thank you_

I send it, biting my lip.

**Okay. **

He sounded hurt. But Jace Herondale couldnt really be hurt by my refusal, could he?

I am about to switch off my phone when he texts:

**Take the card on the table in the kitchen. Its for any facilities or materials you could ever need to buy when you're with Adele.**

_Okay, thanks._

Sighting, I put my phone back in my pocket to see a very curious Adele staring at me.

"Lets go!" My attempt to be cheerful doesnt fool her, I can tell, but she doesnt say anything. I take the credit card and off we go to the elevator.

We walk on the sidewalk, wandering aimlessly, hoping that we'll find something to eat. Adele holds my hand wordlessly.

"Look," I point ahead. "There's a park. Maybe there's gonna be, um, like one of those food-selling trucks."

"I've never eaten from a food truck!" She pulls against my hand excitedly. "Lets go, then." I tell her. And we go.

* * *

"Mom!" Jason runs to me. I put my arms around him, breathing in his scent.

"Hey, how are you baby?" I pull back to kiss his cheek and hold him to my chest. "It was fun! We watched Frozen and we ate pasta!"

I smile and look at Magnus who winks conspiraciously at me.

"Thats good. Well mom is a little tired so I'm going to rest for a while," I say before turning to Magnus. "And Mags… thank you."

"No problem biscuit," he kisses my cheek, ruffles Jason's hair and straightens up.

He walks to the door. "Bye kids!" he winks and hes gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Im so sorry for not having been able to update in so long. I feel so bad...I honestly did not have any time. _

_I had originally attend to write this for christmas but did not find the time to complete this. (So please pretend its winter and that we're back for the christmas feels!) _

_And I only found the time bc I am sick and off school. I just remembered how much I love writing fanfiction. And altho I cant promise u that i'll keep on updating regularly, I do promise I'll try to finish this story. Please dont hate me. Love, Addy. (Thanks for the support!)_

Part One

**Clary**

I shake my head and rub my eyes, trying to erase the black circles under them. I am so tired. Yawning, I check the time on my watch: its 7:30.

Its currently December 18th and Jason's play is gonna be in two days. Needless to say that Jazz is pretty excited. He's been practically talking my ears off of every little detail. Still I smile, seeing my baby look so happy just makes me feel happy as well.

"Mom!" I hear Jason's voice before I see him. He's running, his blonde hair tousled, his expression frantic. _Speaking of the devil_, I think. _But a very cute one, to be honest._

"What's wrong?" I ask just as he flops down on my bed, next to me.

"Have you seen my sceptre? I can't find it," he looks around.

"I'm sure I've seen it somewhere," I reply, frowning, and get out of bed. "Lets look for it, okay?"

He nods and together we search our (now big) apartment. We cover nearly half of our apartment, when I see something shine under the couch. I crawl and stretch my arm under it, trying to reach the cursed stick. "I have it!" A smile breaks on my face as I retrieve the golden ornament.

Jason hugs me and yells: "yay! You're the best!" Then, he darts away with the sceptre to put it back in his room.

"Jason!" I call.

"Yes," comes his distant reply.

"Didn't you promise me to help with breakfast, today?"

I can hear him groan from here, and smile.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

We are at Jason's theatre club, and the play is only minutes away. I smile at the buzz of people, coming by to watch it. Adele had promised to come. Jason and I arrived hours ago to prep everything**.**

"Mommy! Mommy!"

I turn around to see Jason running towards me. His eyes are wide and worried.

I take his hands. "Whats wrong?"

His eyes fill with tears and he looks two seconds away from sobbing.

He looks down. "I forgot my sceptre."

"Oh, no."

I stay silent whist Jazz sniffs loudly.

"What do you want me to do, buddy?" I ask.

"Can you bring it, please?"

I chew on my lip."I'm not sure there is enough time."

"Please, mom, I really need it."

He grabs my hands. "Mom, please. You need to get it!"

His puppy eyes do the trick. I sigh, "All right. Do you know where you left it?"

Jason's smile is huge. "I think I left it on my bed."

I nod and grab the car keys, heading towards the door.

"Be fast! It starts in thirty minutes!" I hear him shout.

The snow has thickened around the cars, and I stumble to the small one closest to me. When I put my feet down, they sink until the snow nearly reaches my knees. _That's great._

Its freezing and my toes are going numb. I put my arms around myself to try to stop my shaking.

Finally I've reached my car. Opening the door uses all my strength as the snow is piled against it. _There we go._

I insert the key, the engine rumbles and _off we go_! i clench my jaw all the way because driving on ice is dangerous, and I'm not exactly comfortable with the fact that the car could slide and lead me to my death.

Ten minutes later and I'm there, running out of the car. Unfortunately, I slip and fall on my butt, the ice soaking my jeans. Perfect, I sigh. It would have been funny if I wasn't in a hurry.

Quickly, I get in the elevator and press the button to my floor. The doors are just beginning to close when a heavily manicured hand shoots in between them, resulting in them opening again. I want to groan. A short lady with a scowl and so much make up on her face that I could paint a whole painting with it, enters. _Oh, good_. The insuferable Mrs. Lind. She is my nosy neighboor, always looking down on me.

I set my jaw and press the button that closes the doors.

"In a hurry, Ms Fairchild?" the horrible lady asks. She has one eyebrow raised, a sneer on her face.

I know that she disaproves of me being a mother and not married.

I grit my teeth. "Yes."

She soffs. _Good for her._

The ride up is silent. I release a huge breath -one I didnt realise I was holding- when I got off thr elevator. I check my watch. Shit.

I run to my apartment, fumble with the keys and nearly fall on my butt. Again.

I probably look crazy running around Jason's room. He said it was on the bed. There are definitely no golden stick on this bed. What am I going to do?

Turning around to leave his room, to try searching in the living room, mt foot caught on one of Jason's toys and I sprawl on the florr. My elbow is bruised. It was really becoming a habit. Wincing, I kneel and find myself staring at the gold sceptre underneath Jason's bed. I almost laugh at loud.

Driving back, I feel like I'm missing something. I dismiss the feeling quickly, but it makes me uneasy.

A car going full speed drives past me, so fast it startles me. The wheel in my hand begin to turn and I stare in horror at the mass of snow on either side of the road. The one my car is currently plumeting to. I scream.

The shock throws me back, the seatbelt digging against my ribs. _Ow. That hurts_.

When I look at my window, its covered in snow. Which means that the car is stuck in it.

My tears threaten to spill. I am horrible. I cant get Jason's sceptre for him. I cant see his play. Hell, I cant even drive in the snow!

I unbuckle my seatbelt and wriggle to the back. Hopefully I can get out from there. With some pushing and tugging, I finally manage to pry the door open, and stumble in the snow.

I stare at the wreckage of the car, its actually not so bad, all things conisedere. Its just the mess I made.

A small cough startles me and I turn around.

"Excuse me, uh, do you need a ride?"

* * *

_There. A small cliff hanger (pls dont kill me!) I promise that Part Two will be released soon._

_I wrote the first AN, a couple days ago, when I started writing this chapter. At that time it was all true, I just want to update u guys. Well, now Im better but my school is closed for weeks bc of the corona virus. Its seriously making everyone crazy. Anyways I hope everyone is okay. (I also hope that my teachers will stop giving me so much work to do at home, its a pity) Have a good day!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is Part Two, as promised. I was too excited to wait until Tuesday._

_Also, a lot of people asked this, so I hope you're pleased ;) ... Drumroll... The time when Jace finally meets Jason! oooohh. _

_Hope you enjoy, pls review. Sorry for any errors._

_..._

_A small cough startles me and I turn around._

_"Excuse me, uh, do you need a ride?"_

Jace Herondale stares at me questioningly. I gulp.  
"Um... I'm fine," I reply.  
He raises an eyebrow." Fine?" His tone is laced with sarcasm.  
"I just had a little accident. It's fine."  
"You crashed your car. In thick snow," he points out.  
I huff. "Since when do you care?"  
He falters. "I just saw a car crashed and thought you needed help. Isn't that true? Besides, isn't Jason's play in just ten minutes?"  
"Ten minutes!" I groan. "Holy Angel."  
"Let me help you, Clary."  
"I don't need help."  
He turns to the back wheels of my car. "You should know better than to drive without chains, especially with this much snow."

I am about to tell him to go fuck himself when the back door of his brand new, rich-looking car, opens.  
"Clary!" Adele jumps in my arms. "Are you okay?"  
Her pale blond hair is down in ringlets, her cheeks flushed. She is wearing sparkly boots and a pink winter coat.  
I nod. "Yeah."  
She smiles. "Then what are you guys waiting for? We've got a play to attend."

Which is way I'm stuck in Jace Herondale's car with his child sitting next to me, talking my ear off.  
"This way," I mutter, gesturing to the left.  
Finally we are there. I check my watch.  
"The play's gonna start in two minutes!" I exclaim.  
Jace takes a pair of sunglasses, and puts a beanie on his hair- probably so he doesn't get recognised. Satisfied, he winks at Adele who giggles.

Then we all rush to the door, Adele holding my hand.  
Most of the people are sitting down in plastic chairs, so our entrance doesn't go unnoticed. Jason is waiting for me, on the other side of the room, relief clear on his face. I cross the room to him.  
"You made it!" He says, an incredulous smile on his face.  
I raise my eyebrow. "You doubted me?"  
He laughs and I hand him the scepter, which I have been holding on since the crash.  
I kiss his cheek and head towards an open sit.

I sit down and Adele joins me to sit to my left, her dad sitting next to her. Looking to the right, I notice Magnus, his hand joined with a tall dark-haired hand's. Their heads are bent together and they seem to be having an intense conversation, judging by the intensity of the other guy's eyes. Then, Magnus sighs and turns his head towards me. Noticing me, he winks. I mouth: "Are you okay?" Instead of answering me, he smiles and turns away.  
I sigh.  
Before I can question it any further, the lights fade and the whispers stop after a chorus of 'shhh'.  
Then, the play begins.

The story is essentially about a snowman who goes on a trip to find the secret of happiness. He meets quite a lot of people, some good, some bad. At one point he meets a king ( who Jason was playing) who wanted to see his kingdom, and both off them went together. Eventually the snowman realised that happiness didn't come from objects but rather from moments we experienced, from other people.  
Seeing Jason, up on the stage, i cant help but marvel. Its obvious he belongs on screens. He is so talented I actually tear up, my baby boy growing up so fast.  
"He's really good," I hear Jace whisper. For some reason this makes me cringe.  
When the play finishes and the audience start clapping politely, I jump to my feet.

* * *

"So this is the famous Jason," Jace says as Jason comes towards us, a happy smile on his face.  
Jazz bounces to me. "How was it? Did you like it mom? Do you remember the part when we went..."  
I chuckle at his many questions, but the smile quickly slips when I see Jace staring at Jazz. He looks like he's seen a ghost, his mouth wide open.  
"Are you okay, daddy?" Adele tugs on his arm.  
I am irritated by Jace. Turning away from him, I take Jason in my arms. "Hey baby, we should go home."  
"Daddy?" Adele frowns.  
Jace seems to shake off his stupor. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
His eyes never leave Jason, who begins to grown nervous. Jason doesn't like it when people stare at him.

Adele turns to Jason curiously. "Hi," she smiles at him.  
Jason smiles shyly. "Hi."  
"Do you want to play with me?"  
He grins. "Sure."  
She takes his hand and they rush off together towards the other kids. Even though I want to get out of here, I just can't deny Jason a little fun. Especially since he worked so hard with the play.

I sigh and turn back to Jace. His eyes are still fixed on Jason. It makes me mad.  
I clear my throat, making him look my way. He falters when he sees my expression, a murderous glare.  
He matches it with his trademark smirk. How infuriating.  
"You and I need to talk," he says with a frown.  
"We don't need to do anything."  
"You owe me an explana-"  
I cut him off with a growl. "I don't owe you anything!"  
I turn away, sick of his attitude, and leave him standing.

I walk to Jason. He is laughing with his friends and although it breaks my heart to do so, I tear him away from them.  
"Let's go, Jason."  
"But-" he stops when he notices my expression.  
"Okay," he sighs. "Can I say goodbye?"  
"Of course," I force myself to smile.  
He turns to his friends, offering them hugs and promises to see each other soon.  
"Bye!" He runs back to me and takes my hand. "Let's go."  
I take him in my arms. "I'm so proud of you," I whisper in his ear.  
Then I straighten up and we walk out to the car. Jace was still standing where I left him, and someday I know I'll have to actually talk to him. But I'm not ready yet.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Stay safe :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you all are safe, be careful. _

_Also from now on, I'll feature anyone who reviews on this story, from the last chapter I post._

_So for chapter 10:_

**fanfvn18:**This is really good. A bit cliche on the part of the jaw drop and looking like he seen a ghost. But that is what makes it funny as well. When can this next be updated? _Thank you so much for your review! You're right, this story is a little cliche, but its fun anyways. _

**UnWrittenSunflower** :Jace finally meet Jason, Omg. Great chapter _Thank you! :) I appreciate your review!_

**Jling: **So did she have to get a ride home from Jace? That must have been an awkward drive. I am dying to know what happened between those for the update! _Your review actually inspired me for this chapter so thank you!_

**Annabel Jones:** Nice! Keep up, I think it's nice to see Jace's arrogant attitude, he sounds more like himself. Also yesss, finally the first meeting between Jace and Jason! _Thank you for your kind words :) _

**EmmaCBlackstairs:** Great story _Thanks :)_

_To these beautiful people, this chapter is dedicated to you._

_Its a little chapter filler, before the real shit happens. Enjoy :)_

**Clary**

I sigh and rub a painful spot just above my left eyebrow. Yesterday, when I left with Jason, I was so mad I hadn't even realised that my car was still stuck in the snow, halfway home.

_"Mom, where's our car?" Jason asked._  
_I turned around and face-palmed. Shit._  
_Jason tugged on my arm. "What happened?"_  
_"Uh, mom had a little accident," I said._  
_Jason narrowed his eyes at me. "What kind of accident?"_  
_I gulped. "Nothing you need to worry about." I took his arm. "Come on, I'll call for a taxi."_

_I took my phone out to dial a tow truck first. I walked away so I wouldn't be under the gaze of Jason's observing, watchful one._  
_The man on the phone was pissing me off. "I said I need a tow truck now!" I argued._  
_"Its too late for us to be able to send a tow truck. You'll need to wait until morning," the man replied._  
_I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Don't you understand. I don't have time!" I huffed and ended the call._  
_I was going to call every single tow truck company in this city, until one would be able to come._  
_Whilst I was on the phone, it had started snowing again, and my hair was covered in small white snowflakes. Perfect, I sighted. Now my hair was going to be wet._

_I turned to Jason. "Looks like the car is going to be stuck for a while. Don't worry," I added, seeing his worried expression. "I'm going to call a taxi so we can head home."_  
_After a while, I had been waiting for five minutes but nobody was answering. God damn it._  
_"Do you need a ride home?"_  
_I whirled around, Jace Herondale staring at me._  
_"Nope," I said. I tried to call one more time, Jace still staring at me. No one answered. I looked up to see Jace staring at me with a triumphant look. I glared back, sick of him._

I softly walk to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. Jason is still asleep. A glass in my hand, I think back through the events of last night. I was so mad, I remember. But once again, I had to have a ride with Jace Herondale.

_"Come on, mom," Jason said. "Please?"_  
_I could tell he was tired, and so was I. I took a deep, deep breath. "All right."_  
_I turned to Jace. "Can you give us a ride, please?" I tried to put as little sarcasm as possible in my voice, but truth is, the acid dripping out of it was not helping._  
_I was a mother, a responsible adult. I wasn't going to act like a teenager over it._

_The ride was awkward. I originally had wanted to ride at the back, like last time. But Jason was sitting there, next to Adele. So, I was left sitting in the passenger sit, next to Jace. I looked out the window, the only thing that made this all slightly bearable was that Jason and Adele seemed to be getting along well._  
_"Jason and Adele seem to really get along," Jace said, as if he could read my mind. I glanced sharply at him. He was staring straight ahead, focused on the road._  
_"You can bring him with you, if you want. I'm sure Adele will be glad to have some company," he added._  
_I looked suspiciously at him. "I'm serious," he laughed. "I am often busy and Kaelie isn't home much," he added darkly. I wondered why he was telling me this. We weren't buddy-buddy. He was my boss, for goodness' sake!_  
_"All right," I said. "Jason doesn't have school on Wednesdays."_  
_Jace nodded and pulled to a stop. I hadn't even realised we had arrived. "Terminus!" Jace said, earning a giggle from Adele and a smile from Jazz._  
_I unbuckled my seatbelt, and got out the car. I opened Jason's door. "Bye!" he said to Adele._  
_I took his arm and smiled at her. Turning back to the passenger door still open, I quickly said to Jace "Thanks." I closed the door and we walked to the lobby._

It's Sunday, tomorrow I have to go babysit Adele. I crawl back into my bed, wanting nothing more than to close my eyes. I still have two hours before Jason wakes up. Two hours of sleep.  
My eyelids drop heavily. I turn around so I'm lying on my side, and tuck the covers up my chin. Comfortable.  
Then, I fall asleep.

* * *

Of course it was never going to last.  
My eyes shoot open and I stare into Jason's playful face. "Hey mom," he grins.  
I groan and roll over. "Let me sleep. It's early," I mumble in my pillow.  
"Its 10 and you promised you'd make pancakes today."  
I sigh. "Okay I'll be down in five minutes." I turn over and rub my eyes open. Yawning, I get up and stretch. Jason smiles, kisses me on the cheek and darts out of the room.  
I take a five minutes shower, the water dripping on my face and leaving me refreshed. Drying myself up quickly, I change into an old pair of jeans and a sweater.  
A ponytail in my hand, I walk to the kitchen, effortlessly putting my frizzy hair into a messy bun, at the top of my head.  
As I make my way to the kitchen, I remember when I first told Jason we were moving houses.

_"Jason, what do you feel about moving to another apartment?" I had said._  
_He stared at me with wide eyes. "We're moving homes?" he asked carefully._  
_I smiled. "Yes!"_  
_He laughed._

It had gone surprisingly well, more than I had expected. Now, Jason had a big room with plenty of space to have a lot of toys. Now, with my new salary, I can afford so much more than I used to. Jason and I go out to the restaurants a lot more than we used to do. It makes me so happy to see Jason with a sparkle in his eyes. Since Christmas is coming up, I was finally able to buy the Lego Harry Potter Hogwarts Castle, the one he always dreamed of making. Jason loves legos. He loves building things.  
I crack two eggs in a bowl, add a tiny bit of oil and three tablespoons of sugar. Then I mix it all. I preheat the pan with another drop of oil, and add baking soda to my mixture. After that, I add flour and mix it, then add milk. If the dough is too liquid, I add more flour. If its too thick, I add more milk. It has to be a mixture of both, thick and liquid.  
I spoon some of the dough on the pan and wait for bubbles to appear. Once they start to pop, its time to turn them over.  
The smell is so good, I take one of the pancakes on the plate and start eating it plain. It's pure bliss.  
Jason comes in the room. "Yum, it smells so good."  
I smile and ruffle his hair.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Review :) Also did you see how I just gave you **my pancake recipe**? Its just so good! :)_

_ I know it was short and frankly a little boring but, hey, my teachers give us a LOT of hw._

_Also I know its hard rn. With the corona virus a lot of schools have been shut down, countries have been into lockdown. I hope you're all okay. Stay safe._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry for the long wait :/ Life's a mess. I hope you're all okay. :)**

**This chapter is a little longer to make up for it ;)**

* * *

I curl my eyelashes, quickly going over my lashes in a precipitation. Of course I'm late. My alarm didn't go off and I woke up with ten minutes left to get ready. I hopped in the shower for a short wash and dried my hair off, blow drying it, even though it makes my hair really frizzy. And now I'm standing, still dripping on the cold floor, my towel wrapped around me, as I finish the last touch of makeup on my face.

A mascara brush in one hand, I grab a long sleeved tshirt and fumble around till my arms find the arms hole. The neck of the shirt sticks to my head when I pull it down. Over that, I throw on a confortable white sweater and a pair of skinny jeans.

I check my watch. "Shit," I mutters eyes widening. No time for anything fancy. I finish my mascara, put on some lip gloss and do a quick low braid, that trails down my back.

My bare feet slam on the floor as I rush to the kitchen and grab a cereal bar. "Jason!"

He is sitting on the couch, his backpack at his feet, staring at me with wide eyes.

"We're leaving. _Now_," I grab my keys, a pair of socks, my boots and my coat, and head to the white front door, putting my socks and my shoes on.

I drop Jazz to school and rush to Jace's apartment. Addy always starts later than Jason so I usually have enough time to drop him off and then go get Addy ready.

She smiles widely at me and gives me a hug. "I missed you Miss Clary," her voice is muffled on my sweater.

"Missed you too, sweetheart." I drop a kiss on the top of her head.

Then, I get her changed from her unicorn pyjamas to a cute sweater dress with tights and little black boots. I pull her long blonde hair in a braided crown.

"I look like a princess!" she exclaims.

I smile and hold her hand.

* * *

After I dropped Addy, I sit in the kitchen.

"We need to talk" Jace crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe.

I jump, my heart racing. I've been avoiding this for a while now, it was time for me to confront it. Finally, tucking a stray curl behind my ear, I turn around and stare at Jace levelly. "Yes?"

He furrows his brow. "I know that this is a sore subject for you, but it's time you tell me the truth Clary."

I grit my teeth and tense when he says my name.

"What do you want to know, Jace?"

"Is he mine?" his eyes stare into mine intensely, daring me to answer him.

"Who?" I play dumb. I know he's not fooled by it; his eyes flash and he crosses the room to me.

"Listen to me, Fray. You better tell me the truth and do it now!"

Jace' s face is dangerously close, only inches from mine, and I take a step away, my heart pounding.

"Yes," I squeak. And before he can stop me, I scramble away and run out of the room.

I groan and take my face in my hands. Why? Why does he make my skin crawl and crumble my defences? I should have stood my ground. I can't be a scardy cat. After all he's done to me- after he ruined my life!- I wont let him have control on me.

I retreat to Addy's room, to the safety of her pink and purple walls. Sighting, I take hold of my sketchbook, starting the outline of a sketch. Addy wanted a drawing of a mermaid, with long shimmering hair and a swishing tail. She wanted me to do it so, lately, I'd been working on an idea for it.

I take my watercolour out and experiment with the different colours, mixing cyan with maganta. Her hair will be blonde, I think. Like the sun flowing.

* * *

It's been a week of avoiding Jace. I don't know if Adele can feel the tension that shimmers in the air. But it's all I can see.

I dropped Addy to her dance club this afternoon. I asked Sebastian to look after Jason for the whole afternoon, Magnus wasn't free, so he was my only option. I know Jason doesn't really like Seb, but I didn't really have a choice.

In the two hours I have to wait before having to get Addy, I want to start my painting on the wall. I finished the sketch and showed her, she was ecstatic. I start with the face of the mermaid, starting with a circle and a few lines.

Time is meaningless. I don't know how long I've been drawing, but I'm almost done.

Beep Bip Beep Bip

My phone ringing jostles me from my drawing. I blink for a second and look around. My phone lies face down on Addy's small white table. It sends vibrations as the ringing fills the air.

I wonder who it could be. I cross the room to get it and glance at the caller. It says 'Home'. My eyebrows pucker and I answer, biting my lip. Why would-

"Mom?" Jason's voice sounds tiny.

"Jason? What's wrong?" I pace around the room.

"Mommy. My tummy hurts," Jasons says, voice trembling with tears.

"Jason, ask Sebastian for some pain relief medicine, okay?"

Jason sniffs. "But mom... he isn't there."

I stop short. "What? What do you mean?"

"I looked everywhere but Sebastian is nowhere."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and feel rage bubbling in my stomach. "Baby. Stay in bed, take your bin next to you in case you feel sick. Mommy is coming."

"'Kay" Footsteps echo distantly and I can hear fabric rustling.

"Love you baby"

"Love you too Mom."

Clenching my teeth, my chest tight with worry, I stop the call and shove my phone in my pocket. I rush out of Addy's room, leaving my paints, my paintbrushes and all my supplies behind.

My hastily made braid flies behind me and all I can think is 'my baby'. I'm going to have a little word with Sebastian. What was he thinking? I ask him one time to look after Jason, and he still manages to fuck up! I told him the rules and he broke them all.

Jason comes first. Always.

I bolt into the living room, ready to go through the elevator and out. My heart skips a beat when I notice Jace, sitting on the white couch, scrolling through his Ipad. He glances my way, his eyebrows furrowing when he notices my expression.

"Where you going?"

"None of your business," I manage through my clenched teeth.

He raises one eyebrow. I wish I could to that. "Where are you going?" he repeats.

"Home."

"Why?"

"Adele isn't there so I don't see why I need to stay here," I snap. "Now, I'm going."

He doesn't reply but I don't care anyways. Jason needs me.

I don't remember the ride home, it isn't that far but to me it felt like an eternity. I take my key out to open the apartment when I notice it isn't locked. Oh my God.

Sebastian is going to go to hell for that.

I rush inside, not bothering to lock the door behind me. "Jason!"

My heart is pounding when I reach his room. I breathe a sight of relief. "Jason."

His mop of blonde hair is plastered to his face which glistens with sweat. He's running a fever. I press the back of my hand lightly on his cheek. He's burning up.

"Mom," he rasps out, reaching to me.

"Hey, mommy's here," I whisper softly, caressing his hair.

"I threw up," he says tears glistening.

"Aw baby, don't worry. Mommy'll give you some medicine and you'll feel better."

I head to the kitchen where I store our stock of medicine and rummage through it until I find what I was looking for. When I get back I see that Jason's eyes are closed. I filled a glass with water on my way and hold it in one hand, the other gently shaking him.

"Hey, Jazz. You need to take this." I tear open the small packet and pour the white powder in the glass, stirring it with a spoon. I make Jason drink the whole thing before putting him to sleep.

"I love you," I murmur and kiss his feverly hot skin.

Jason is asleep now so I go to the living room and take out my phone. My hands are shaking and I take a deep breath.

Sebastian doesn't answer on the first ring and I'm practically fuming when he finally answers.

"What?" he drawls.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" I shout.

"What got your panties all twisted Clarissa?" his voice slurs.

"Are you drunk?"

There's a pause. "Maybe."

"Fuck you, Sebastian." I close my eyes shut. "You were supposed to look after Jason! I never ask you anything, and the only thing that matters to me... you mess that up!" I walk to the couch and I collapse on the worn brown pillows that decorate it.

"C'mon, Clary. It's not too big deal, right? Come join the fun," he says. I can hear voices in the background, people shouting and laughing. I hold on to a pillow, tight and clench my teeth.

"We're over Sebastian."

A long pause, then, "What?"

"You heard me very well," I snap. "Jason comes first and you knew that! I'm breaking up with you." A treaturous tear rolls from under my shut eyelid. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Clarissa you can't do-" he begins but I end the call.

I don't want to hear him.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed :)**


	13. Chapter 13

IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM PLS READ!

CLARY POV

Yesterday, after rushing to my appartement and tending to sick Jason, I called Jace to tell him that I wasn't gonna be able to bring Adele home. He was okay with it and even proposed to come and help. My answer had been a big No-no.

Why does he act like that? One moment arrogant and cold, and the next nice and kind. And he was nice just after we'd had a fight!

I shake my head. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and there's no way I'm going to spoil the mood just because of some petty arguments.

Thankfully Jason' bug doesn't seem to be too bad and he's already feeling so much better. I can't wait for Christmas Day when he'll open his present. I smile thinking about the huge Hogwarts LEGO castle.

"Mommy ?" I turn around to see Jason standing in the doorway, his blue pajamas slightly wrinkled. In one hand, he holds a little blue elephant whose tail brush the floor.

"Yes, sweetie?" I cross the room and plant a kiss on the top of his nose.

"I'm thirsty," he says sheepishly.

I smile and fill a glass with cold water. "Here you go, honey."

I kiss his brow. "I love you."

He giggles. "I love you too, Mommy."

I close my eyes and, just for a second, pretend everything is alright.

* * *

My eyes fly open when something heavy lands on my stomach. I groan.

"It's Christmas Eve! Its Christmas Eve!" Jason chants.

I roll over, groaning, and rub my eyes open.

"It's seven!" I exclaim when I check the time. Jason grins sheepishly.

He shakes me, laughing.

"It's Christmas Eve! he shouts.

I press my face against my pillows. "So what? Let me sleep," I mumble. "It's too early."

Jason laughs again, the sound muffled by the pillows. "Okay I'll let you sleep," he says. And then he leaves.

I sigh in relief, and allow myself to slowly drift into sleep.

* * *

Later that day...

Jason and I are standing in front of Magnus' huge door, decorated with glitters and cat stickers. Since it was just the two of us, Magnus invited us for Christmas Eve. (So we could also meet his boyfriend.) Magnus is like family, I couldn't refuse. Besides, Jason was ecstatic.

I ring the doorbell, and after a moment I can hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door inches open to reveal a startling Magnus. He is wearing a purple shirt with a yellow tie, and green trousers. Glitters generously coat his hair, his skin and his eyelids.

"Hey Magnus!" I greet.

He smiles at us. "Hey Clary!" He bends towards Jason. "How's my favourite little biscuit?"

Jason lets out a giggle and touches Magnus' shining arm. "Glittery!"

I look at him with a mock stern look. "Now what do we say, Jason?"

"I'm great Uncle Mags! What about you?" replies Jason.

"Very good, little one. I am positively thrilled!" Magnus tickles Jason's sides, who lets out a big laugh.

"Come in," says Magnus, gesturing behind him.

Behind him is a long corridor, with paintings of cats on either sides. Jason giggles at one where a cat is wearing a wig and a high white collar. On the left is a wide opening which leads to a big living room. A black leather couch sits on one side, a long wooden table with the cutlery already set. next to the fireplace, is a Christmas tree, shining with multi-coloured lights. Banners float from the ceiling, one says 'MERRY XMAS FOLKS' in red letters.

Magnus gestures to a tall, dark-haired man. "So this is my boyfriend, Alec."

I stare at Alec who is frozen. His blue eyes widen, as he stares back at me. I am in shock.

Magnus frowns. "Alec?"

My thoughts are spinning in a tightening spiral. What? How? When? Why didn't I know? I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. I should have known. It's been so long.

"Clary...?" asks Magnus.

Memories come back, ones I don't want to remember. Stop it. A beautiful white dress. _I love you._ Opening the door. _How could you?_

"Wait. You guys know each other?" says Magnus, jostling me from my thoughts.

"Is anybody gonna answer me?" Magnus' voice is irritated.

Jason tugs at my sleeve. "Who is that, mom?"

And it's like the ice cracks. I shake my head, and Alec blinks.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised," he says.

"It's been awhile," I reply, not sure what to say.

There's an awkward silence that thickens over us.

"Well... that was awkward," says Magnus.

Alec turns to his boyfriend. "Magnus!"

"What?" Magnus replies with innocent eyes. "Anyways, the others should be here soon."

I frown in mild confusion. "The others?"

Magnus doesn't reply, he just shrugs. "Magnus?" I ask again.

Right on cue, the doorbell rings, a loud din-duh that echoes around.

"They're here!" Magnus exclaims. He strides away, out of sight to the front door.

I can hear muffled voices. A deep one, "Hey Magnus" and a high one with loud giggles.

The rest of us wait in silence.

"I didn't know you had a child," says Alec in a slightly accusatory voice

My arms tighten themselves around Jason, almost reflexively, and bring him closer to me. "His name is Jason."

Alec nods and Jason stares at him in part confusion and part curiosity.

"Uncle Alec!" a loud girls voice rings behind us. I frown, it sounds familiar. I turn around to see a mass of blonde hair flinging itself towards Alec.

"Addy?" I say, confused.

She beams. "Clary!"

"Clary?" A deep voice says. Jace stands in the doorway, looking thoroughly confused, his blonde hair hanging in his eyes.

_Oh nononono._

* * *

**AN/:** hey everyone! just wanna say that right now things aren't so good and I hope you all are safe. I've been having major writing block lately and writing is just so hard. which sucks. big time. Even tho I know what's going to happen, it just doesn't want to get put onto words and its so frustrating!

So ive made a decision.

I know this is the typical 'we need to talk' (lol). but its time I faced this whole thing like a grown up. usually I had a chapter prepared when I posted one. but now, I dont have anything written so I struggle to write one which I post immediately after bc I feel guilty for not updating and it goes over and over again and ahhhh. and I feel like my writing keeps on getting worse and worse and worse.

so. i'm going on a break. NOT FOREVER. possibly a few months? and ill write as many chapters as I can. and then, when i'll come back to this story, everything will be updated and every one will be happy. (hopefully)

Pls note that this isn't me quitting this story. I WILL COME BACK.

thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed- it means so much to me! I couldn't be happier if you offered me the moon! (well...)

I meant to do this before but we've reached over 50 reviews which is half of a hundred which is so damn crazy. thank yu!

responding to reviews from chap 11&12:

Annabel Jones:I wonder how Sebastian'll react once he's sober. Great chapter, keep up! _what an interesting question... I wonder about that too, Annabel, and it scares me a little..._

Guest: Yikes men are idiots _yup, I agree. _

Jling :Well lots of reveals here. I'm dying to know the background of what happened to Clary and Jace . What did he do to her? _oh wow. I wish I could tell you, alas, that would defeat the whole purpose of the story. tho we are getting closer!_

EmmaCBlackstairs :great chapter _thanks you!_

Guest love this story plz update soon! _I try, I try_

Annabel Jones :Cool! I hope you'll update soon, I just wanna know what happened between Jace and clary! Keep up! _hopefully chapter 12 did the job!_

Jling: I liked the chapter! I am wonder when he will finally ask her about her son? Thanks for updating! _well, hope that chapter 12 answered your questions ;)_


End file.
